


Memories

by FallenAkito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I've written this in a hurry as I needed to get this idea out, M/M, Plastik Memories AU, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto is an android who was built for Noctis, all the sadness, don't hurt me, his time is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: Prompto is an android which was built for Noctis ten years ago, so he wasn't alone anymore. Having a friend who he could trust without any doubts as he is the Prince of Lucis. But everything has to end at some point and after ten years of deep friendship this happened to change into something different... and now Prompto's time is up.Plastik Memories AU





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> yeah this is only trash because I've got this idea between everything else and had to get it down before I forget it. 
> 
> So this is only a drabble and is based on the anime Plastik Memories. In that universe androids are built like people to make other people happy. Like a partner someone never had, a grandchild someone could never have or just a best friend, like Noctis got Prompto now. 
> 
> They have a specific time they can stay with someone before there time is up, I think it's about ten years so I gave Prompto also ten years. Noct is 20 here so Prompto has been built when he was 10. However after this time they have to be retrieved because when they break these androids can lose their mind and hurt people. 
> 
> And here we are now with a farewell of Prompto and Noctis.

 

 

Quietly Prompto sat down on the seat, shifting around a bit to make himself comfortable before folding his hands in his own lap. Constantly trying not to fiddle with his fingers. His violet-eyes looked around, meeting the gaze of Gladio and Ignis first. The latter dropped his own after a short moment and Prompto swallowed thickly. It wasn't helping to calm the turmoil inside of him but he did his best to not show it.

He had been together with these people for good ten years now, had been a part of their life for each day since he was given to Noctis as a friend so he wouldn't be alone anymore. Seeing Gladio and Ignis like this was making this even harder. For a long while Prompto searched for the right words, trying to get the words out of his throat.   
  
"U-Uh... so.. you guys take care of.. Noct for me then, yes?"   
  
"Sure." The Shield answered and Prompto could see how his hands curled into fists.   
  
"Don't be too hard on him and Iggy, you-... you keep on trying to make Noct eating his veggies, now that he can't force them on me anymore." Prom's voice started to weaking the longer he was speaking, fearing that it would just crack and break away. It somehow relieved him when Ignis looked up again, a weak smile on his features.   
  
"Of course, Prompto." In fact the royal advisor looked like he was going to say more, but whatever it was, it died away as soon as the blond tried to smile.   
  
Prompto nodded, feeling like he was far from himself. Finally his gaze came to rest on the Prince, who had stared onto the ground until now. Just by seeing that he could feel tears welling up in his eyes; betraying his confidence in staying strong. They both knew this day would come.... eventually. They just... just didn't think the time would pass this fast.   
  
But somehow, since their friendship had changed into something else, the time had passed even faster.   
  
"Sooo... Noct. Talking about veggies, please don't give Iggy a too hard time, alright?"   
  
"Okay..."   
  
"And... don't let yourself get mocked by the big guy!" His voice was chirpy, but Prompto was glad Noct wasn't looking at him right now because his violet orbs were watery.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Say.... say 'hi' to Umbra for me, okay?"   
  
"I will..."   
  
Prompto tried his best to stiffle a sob, causing an almost choking noise in his throat.  
  
"K-Keep .... the c-camera and t-take pictures for me, yes?"   
  
"...."  
  
All in Prompto's head was screaming to jump up in ran into his arms, to stay with Noct and never leave him. There was no way...   
  
"A-and.... and look at our old pictures and remember...," he couldn't keep the tears from running down his cheeks anymore, "... t-that .. I'll always love y-you.."   
  
That was it. The last thing which ripped everything apart for the Prince, storming forward and wrapping his arms tightly around the trembling body. His own face pressed into the slender shoulder, holding onto him.   
  
"I wish you could stay with me..." Noctis finally whispered against the fabric of his shirt. He could feel how Prompto realised what was happening, his arms snaked around Noct's waist and his fingers clung into the dark shirt.   
  
"I'm sorry... it's all my fault..." The blonde desperately tried to calm himself, but it only got worse; but he blinked in little shock when Noct pulled back, holding his face in his hands. Fingers gently caressing the reddened cheeks.   
  
"No, it's not. We both knew this would happen... someday. I'm... I'm not regretting any of it." Blue eyes were glistening from tears too, but Noctis was able to contain it much better than Prompto did. Prompto tried another smile and put his hands on Noct's.   
  
"I'm glad that I could be with you..."   
  
Noctis finally smiled back, it's weak and it broke Prompto's heart even more than he would just cry. He could feel how Noct leaned in and their lips touched another time. For the last time. The last time where he would be able to remember it and his heart skipped a beat. The tears stopped streaming down his face and he closed his eyes when Noctis leaned over to his ear.   
  
"I hope, one day, you'll be able to meet again the one you cherish." He whispered and a smile spread on Prompto's face as he nodded, freckled cheeks still blushed red from the tears before.

When Noctis put the delicate silvery ring on his finger and his lips touched Prom's forehead when the blonde lied back and closed his eyes, Prom felt happy; a warm and fuzzy feeling inside his chest.   
  
He didn't regret anything in these last years as he drifted into sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Like I said it's only a drabble. I might write a complete Story for that if people want to read it, but if ever then it will certainly take some time until I get to it. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! (There are way too many AU ideas in my head ugh). 
> 
> Find me on tumblr and twitter under @ cinnamondazai


End file.
